1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus, a radio communication method, a computer-readable medium, a slave device, and a master device.
2. Related Art
A master device which is a radio communication apparatus to perform radio communication based on Bluetooth (registered trademark) lowenergy which is a near field communication standard receives identification information which is transmitted from a slave device which is a radio communication apparatus to be a communication partner and which is called an advertisement. After transmitting a connection request signal to the slave device and establishing connection therewith, the master device transmits/receives data to/from the slave device (see, for example, JP 2012-142877 A).
In such a radio communication apparatus, especially in a slave device, a buttery having small capacity such as a coin battery or a button battery is used as a power source. Thus, after connection between the master device and the slave device is established, by alternately switching an operation state and a stopped state of a transmission/reception unit, transmission/reception of data is performed intermittently at certain intervals and power consumption is controlled. In addition, the slave device can control power consumption by performing control called a slave latency operation in which data intermittently transmitted from the master device is not successively received in a range of the number of times of latency designated by the master device. The actual number of times of limitation of reception in a case where the slave latency operation is performed is determined by the slave device.
However, in a related art, when a slave latency operation is performed, a slave device determines whether to receive data from a master device. Thus, there has been a problem that a frequency of data transmission in the slave device is determined according to determination by the slave device determines whether to perform reception even when a quick response is necessary in the master device while the slave latency operation is performed and that a response speed in the master device is limited.
An embodiment of the present invention has been provided in view of the forgoing and is to provide a radio communication apparatus, a radio communication method, a computer-readable medium, a slave device, and a master device with which limitation in a response speed can be prevented.